Never Got Over You
by UniqueStoryTeller
Summary: Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1 Just Another Day

****

It's been a year and a half since Taylor and Jackson have been dating and Melissa hasn't gotten over it. Jackson has been trying to resume his friendship with Melissa but she refuses to talk to him.

Will Melissa ever get over the fact that Jackson choose Taylor? And why does Jackson want Melissa back in his life so bad? He's got Taylor right? (review, review, review and you will find out!)

Plus… the F29Down gang are spending they're last few months at Hartwell High and they're excited about their Prom and Graduation that's coming up.

(P.S.) this is my very first fanfic!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 - Just Another Day

It was just a another Friday morning at Hartwell High. Nathan, Daley, Eric and Abby were standing around having they're usual conversations near Nathan's locker before class started. Melissa had just arrived and spotted her friends down the hall talking and laughing. As she was walking to meet her friends she noticed Jackson and Taylor standing the wall talking, smiling at her each other and holding hands. Melissa rolled her eyes and stormed off before they could see her and headed towards her friends and her locker which was next to Nathan's locker.

"Hey, morning guys." Melissa said greeting her friends and opening her locker.

"Oh, hey Mel." said Daley. "Morning Mel, how are you doing?" Asked Nathan.

"Good, so far." Melissa replied back. "You?" She asked.

"Mr. Lang has been giving us Math quizzes all week and I've failed every one." Nathan blurted out.

"Why don't get Melissa to tutor you? She's the only math whiz here." Eric suggested.

"Um, yeah I've tried helping him before." Melissa said. "But he just kept falling asleep on me every time."

Eric, Abby and Daley laughed.

Nathan began. "Look if I don't pass the exam coming up, I'm not going to be able to graduate."

"Hey, maybe Lex can help you." Said Daley.

Their conversation was interrupted when the morning announcement came on:

"Good morning, Hartwell students. Happy Fridayyyy! This is you principal Mr. Waller speaking it is now 8:20am which means you all have five minutes to get to class. Just a reminder Prom is less then four weeks away and for those of you who haven't purchased your tickets yet please do so ASAP. Next Wednesday will the last day to purchase them. You can purchase them at lunch or after school at the student council office. You DO NOT want to miss this special occasion. Thank you all and have a great day."

"Whoo! Prom! Oh man I'm so excited." Eric said.

"Your going to the prom? With who?" Daley asked Eric.

"I'm going with Abby". Eric replied pointing at Abby. " Really?" asked Melissa.

"Uh-huh." Abby nodded.

Melissa, Nathan, and Daley all looked at each other surprised then looked at Abby and Eric.

"It's not what you think guys." Abby scolded. "Eric and I aren't dating."

"Ah, okay. Anyway, um we've gotta get to class." Nathan said.

The others agreed. "See ya guys at lunch." Melissa said waving bye to her friends.

" Yeah, see ya, Mel." They said.

"Hey, Nathan." Daley grabbed Nathan by the hand. "Don't worry, you'll pass the math exam."

She said smiling then planting a kiss smack on Nathan's lips. "I promise."

"See you later." Daley said then walked away. Nathan smiled as he watched his girlfriend head for class.

Melissa dreaded first period class which was History. Not only was the class boring but she shared the same class with the one and only guy she has ever had feelings for. JACKSON. She and Jackson sat next to each other in class too, which made it hard for her to concentrate during class.

Melissa walked in the class room to her desk. She saw Jackson already sitting at his desk chatting away with a guy sitting behind him. She tired not to make noise when she placed her books on her desk. Melissa didn't want to interrupt the conversation Jackson was having with the guy cause she really didn't want Jackson to start talking to her. But Jackson had already noticed she was there and turned his head around and looked at her.

"Hi." Jackson said forcing a smile on his face.

Melissa sat down, gave Jackson a brief look and returned a "hi" back to him. That was it. That was the only conversation Jackson and Melissa had for the past year or so... only "hi" and "bye"

conversations, ever since Jackson told Melissa that he and Taylor were dating. Melissa 'thought' she and Jackson were becoming more then just friends when they both along with their friends who were stranded on an island two years ago when their plane crashed going on a class trip.

Luckily, Melissa, Jackson, Taylor, Nathan, Abby, Eric, Daley, Daley's little step brother Lex, two other class and the Captain of the plane all survived, were rescued and retured home to L.A. a month later.

With Jackson dating Taylor. Melissa ended her friendship with Jackson but, Jackson still wanted to be friends with her. He knew Melissa would be mad about the whole situation at first and he didn't think she would still be mad after all this time. Jackson still cared about Melissa and he wasn't gonna give up on her. He had a feeling that he and Melissa would become friends again someday or maybe even more then friends.

****

J hmm, ok that was the end of chapter 1. Please review and tell me want you liked about it or didn't like about it. Soon as I get some reviews I will post the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2  Look Whos Talking Now

****

Alright! Here's chapter 2! Hope you all like it.

And thanks so much for the reviews and the PM's

Chapter 2 - Look Who's Talking Now

Period 2 had just ended and students were on they're way to lunch. Melissa saw Nathan in the hallway throwing his books into his locker looking very pissed off.

"Hey!, what's the matter with you?" Melissa asked hitting Nathan on his left arm. Nathan gave Melissa a serious look.

"Another math quiz?" she asked. Nathan shrugged then nodded.

"Isn't there someone in that class that can help you?

"There's this one guy", Nathan started. "Adam Randall"

"Well, ask him cause I'm not going over to your house just so you can fall asleep on me again." Melissa said firmly.

"I would Mel, but the guy smells."

"Nathan, that's not a nice thing to say!" Melissa scolded.

Nathan laughed. "I'm sorry Mel it's true!"

Nathan sighed and leaned his head up against his locker. " I'm so screwed." he said. Then he continued.

"My only hope is Lex, do you really think he can help me? He's only twelve years old. What's he know about High school math?" Nathan asked Melissa.

"Have you forgotten? Lex is a genius remember?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, of course how could I forget."

"Come on Mel, I'm hungry let's go get lunch." said Nathan.

"I'll meet you and the others outside, I'm just gonna get my things ready for next class." Melissa told Nathan.

" Ok, sure meet you there." Nathan and began running down the hall down the stairwell.

Melissa searched through her locker looking for her notebooks and what not that she needed for her next class. She found them and bent down to put them in her bag pack and got up to lock her locker. As soon as she closed her locker door Melissa jumped and gasped at the same time. She did not she him standing there. Standing by her side looking at her was a 5'10", slim-fit physique, brown hair, blue eyed boy. JACKSON.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that." Jackson said looking a little nervous.

" Um, fine. Whatever." Melissa replied, letting out a sigh.

__

Whoa, Jackson thought. For the first time in so long she finally said something other then "hi and "bye" to him.

"Mel, I really wanna talk to you." Jackson said. Trying to make her eyes meet his.

Melissa couldn't think straight and she struggled to put the lock on her locker. She finally looked up at Jackson.

"What is it that you have been trying to talk to me about for the past year and a half?…"About you and Taylor?" She asked looking at Jackson angrily.

Jackson just stood there looking at Melissa in shock. She was actually looking at him in the eye and talking to him.

Then Melissa continued. "I'm not interested, ok?"

Jackson sighed and put his hand on his forehead and began rubbing it like he was getting a headache. While Melissa just stood there watching him waiting for an answer and when it looked like he wasn't going to answer her, she began to walk away from him. But he caught up to her and stood in front of her so she couldn't go any further.

"When will you get over this?" Jackson said sounding a bit frustrated and trying hard not to raise his voice at the angry girl.

"And no, Taylor and I is not what I've been wanting to talk to you about." He said.

Soon as Jackson said that and before Melissa could put a word in, Taylor came and threw her arms around Jackson's neck and kissed him on the cheek.

" Hi babe, hey Melissa." Taylor said with a big smile on her face.

Melissa stood there looking at both Jackson and Taylor. She definitely wanted to say something to the both of them, but the words she wanted to say wouldn't come out. The only word that came out of Melissa's mouth was, "whatever" and she brushed the aside and walked away.

"What?" Taylor yelled at Melissa then looked at Jackson.

" Did I say something bad?" she asked Jackson.

Jackson looked at Taylor then looked at Melissa who was stomping down the hall and he sighed.

He didn't know what to say.

****

Ok, there's the end of chapter 2! Please read and review and let me know if I should continue. Thanks people!


	3. Chapter 3  School's Out!

-1**Hey all! I am so sorry it****'****s been a long time since I updated this story. Anyway, here is Chapter 3 I hope you like it. **

**And again this is my first Fanfic so I'm sorry if it sucks a bit!!**

Chapter 3 - School's Out!

School ended at 2:45pm. It was finally the weekend and students quickly flooded the hallways. Nathan waited for his girlfriend Daley to come out of class. She came out but didn't see him standing by the lockers cause there were too many students crowding the place. Nathan saw Daley and snuck up behind her grabbing her aggressively by the shoulders.

"Hey, beautiful!" Nathan said laughing.

Daley jumped "hey!" she smiled then wacked him on the chest for scaring her like that. They both started walking to Daley's locker.

"It's the weekend finally!" Nathan said excitedly. "No more math quizzes… well for the next two days at least."

"Yeah, but you still have to study it." Daley pointed out. Nathan rolled his eyes. "Yeah , I know." He shot back.

"So, tomorrow's Saturday, what do we have planned?" Nathan asked wrapping his arm around Daley's neck.

"Sorry, Nate but we don't have any plans for tomorrow." She said. "But I do, Mel and I are going shopping, Mel's gonna help me look for a Prom dress and I don't want you coming with us."

Nathan shrugged. "That's fine, but why don't you want me to tag along with you girls? He asked. "Not like I actually wanna go I'm just asking."

"Because, I want my dress to be a surprise, so you can't see it until Prom night." Daley replied putting her things in her locker then closing it. Daley and Nathan began walking down the hall heading out of the school.

"A surprise, huh?" Nathan said with a smirk on his face. "Make sure the dress isn't too complicated. I wanna be able to easily take it off of you by the end of the night."

Daley laughed. "Oh, in your dreams Nathan!" She said elbowing him in his rib. Daley and Nathan continued walking and laughing then Nathan noticed Melissa coming down the stairs.

"Mel? Where were you? We didn't see you at lunch. What happened?" Nathan asked.

" Oh, umm…I, ah…had to do something." she said. Nathan didn't believe a word Melissa said.

"You know I could tell when your being less then truthful." He said.

Melissa's eyes looked in another direction and Nathan turned his head to see what she was looking at. Nathan saw Jackson by is locker and for once Taylor wasn't around hovering around him. Jackson noticed Nathan was looking in his direction and shot him a wave. Nathan smiled and waved back to him. Then Nathan's gaze went back to Melissa's. She had the most saddest look on her face. Nathan could tell something was wrong, but he didn't have to ask her cause he already knew what or who for that matter that was bothering her. JACKSON.

Nathan began. "Look. Ah, me, Daley, Eric, Abby, Taylor and Jackson… We're, all gonna go to park and hangout. You know, like we always do every Friday. You coming?" Nathan asked Melissa.

"Um, I can't. I got some things to do at home." Melissa lied. "You sure Mel?" Asked Daley.

"Yeah, you guys go have fun." Melissa said with a slight smile. Nathan sighed "Alright, Mel."

Melissa, Nathan and Daley walked out of the school together and were soon joined by Jackson and Taylor. Melissa completely ignored the two people she 'disliked' and began a conversation

with Daley about their plans for Saturday. All of a sudden a long silence broke between the five of them. Nobody said a word, not even Taylor and she's usually the one who's always yapping about something.

Nathan broke the silence. "Did anyone see Abby or Eric?"

"Uh, I saw Eric in the hall after last period ended." Jackson replied. "I didn't see Abby."

"Well, they're probably at the park waiting for us." said Daley. "Oh, look there they are." Daley said pointing in Abby and Eric's direction. They were both sitting on the grass under a tree, watching some guys playing football on the field.

As the five of them headed to meet their two friends, Melissa then decided to leave and said goodbye to Nathan and Daley.

"Later Mel, I'll give you a call tonight ok? Nathan said.

"Sure, no problem, bye." Melissa waved at Nathan and Daley once again, not making any eye contact with Taylor or Jackson. She quickly walked off.


	4. Chapter 4  Who's To Blame?

-1Chapter 4 - Who's To Blame?

They all watched Melissa as she headed down the street.

"Where is she going?" Taylor asked curiously looking at Nathan. "Uh, I don't really know." Nathan replied back.

Without saying anything Jackson glared at Nathan as if to say '_you very well know where she's going, Mel tells you everything_…._doesn't she?' _Jackson thought. But Nathan just shrugged at Jackson's glare.

"You know, Melissa's being a …." Taylor began but she was cut off by Nathan. "Can we please change the subject?" Nathan yelled at her.

"Fine." Taylor replied. Giving Nathan a dirty look.

Eric saw his friends coming towards him and Abby and waved at them. "Hey, folks." he said. Jackson, Taylor, Nathan and Daley sat and joined their two friends under the tree.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Daley.

"Oh, we're just sitting here, relaxing." Abby replied.

Eric began. "Man, I'm hungry." He whined. "Eric, we all had lunch not too long ago." Daley pointed out. "Yeah, I know but I'm hungry again." he said. Daley rolled her eyes.

"Ah, where's Melissa?" Abby asked.

'_Oh no, not the Melissa talk again.' _Nathan said to himself. He hated when anybody mentioned Melissa's name and especially in front of Taylor. She always tried to find a way to cause drama.

Daley moved towards Abby and whispered. "She didn't want to join us." Abby sighed and shook her heard in disappointment. Over hearing what Daley just said to Abby, Taylor opened her mouth once again. "What is Melissa's problem?"

"Like you don't know? Abby replied. Then she continued. "You boyfriend stealing bitch."

All mouths dropped at what Abby had just said and utterly shocked not knowing what to say. Taylor then stood up looking down at Abby.

"WHAT???" Is all Taylor could say looking at Abby wide-eyed. Abby joined Taylor standing up and looked directly into Taylor's eyes. "You heard what I said".

Taylor was looking totally mortified and her eyes started filling up with tears. She still didn't know what to say. Taylor was so embarrassed that she ran off. Abby shifted her gazed at Jackson who didn't look shocked like the others but he looked boiling mad. His eyes were fixed on Abby who didn't seem to have any remorse to what she just said to his girlfriend.

"What the hell is your problem?" Jackson asked Abby.

"Oh, you very well know what my problem is." she replied.

Eric looked at Nathan and Daley. " This could get very ugly." Eric said.

Jackson began walking closer to Abby and Nathan noticed Jackson's fists folding up. "Jackson, don't!" Nathan yelled at Jackson and he got up and stood between Jackson and Abby.

"Guys, just stop alright?" Nathan said. But the two ignored him.

"Aren't you gonna go after your girlfriend?" Abby asked Jackson with a devilish grin on her face.

Jackson looked at Nathan. "Go." Nathan told him. Jackson eyes went back to Abby's looking at her with full of hatred and he quickly ran off after Taylor.

"Awe, man!, it's been awhile since we had a little drama goin' on." Eric said with a slight giggle. Abby turned around and gave Eric a sharp look. Eric stopped giggling. "And I'll be shutting-up now." He said looking at Abby terrified.

"Abby, that was way out of line." Daley said.

"They're the reason why Melissa doesn't hang out with us anymore." Abby blurted out.

"Jackson and Taylor are not to blame." Nathan started. "Melissa is still hung up over Jackson, even though she doesn't want to admit it, she still has feelings for him. And she can't stand seeing Taylor and Jackson together, that's why she doesn't hang out with us. It was her decision." Nathan said.

"I really didn't want to be the one to say this but, Melissa should have gotten over this Jackson and Taylor thing a long time ago." Daley said.

"I know, and it's not like she and Jackson had anything going on." Nathan pointed out.

"Well, you don't know that." Eric said. " You weren't there when…."

**Ok, I'm stopping right there, lol. Sorry people your gonna have to wait to find out what's going on.**

**Please review!!!**

**And thanks to all those who have reviewed and liked this story so far!**


	5. Chapter 5  Feeling Guilty

-1**Alrighty, here****'****s an update!! Sorry if it****'****s too short.**

Chapter 5 - Feeling Guilty

Jackson looked everywhere for Taylor, he couldn't find her. '_Where could she have disappeared to so fast?__'_ Jackson asked himself. He even went back at school to see if she was there and asked people who were around if they had seen her. Nobody had seen her. Jackson was starting to get worried. He then pulled out his cell phone and dialled Taylor's cell number. After three rings, Taylor answered her phone.

"Jackson?" She asked. Her voice was shaky. Jackson could tell she was crying.

" Taylor, where are you?" Jackson asked. "I'm at home." She replied.

"Well, how did you get there so fast?" He asked. "A girl from school saw me and she gave me a ride home."

"Oh." He paused. "Are you okay?" He asked. "God, Jackson, what do you think?!" Taylor was yelling.

Jackson sighed. "Alright, alright. I'm coming over." "Okay." She replied. Jackson hung up his phone.

He headed to Taylor's house. He began thinking about the event that happened at the park an hour ago. Jackson totally didn't hate Abby for what she said to Taylor. Even though it seemed that way to the others that he was. Not that he agreed to what Abby had said. He just wished that she didn't say it to her face and gotten Taylor all upset. But, he knew why Abby said it. Abby was upset and missed hanging out with Melissa, so did Nathan, Daley and Eric. But, Jackson missed Melissa the most. He missed her smile, her laugh, the way she'd listen to him whenever he had something to say, the way she'd bring him back up again whenever he was feeling down, the way she was always there for him, he missed her hugs, he missed…..EVERYTHING about Melissa.

Jackson felt guilty for the way that things happened between them and he wished there was a way to make things right between him and Melissa.

Jackson stood in front of Taylor's house erasing all thoughts of Melissa from his head. He rang the door bell and waited. Taylor opened the door moments after, she was still crying. Jackson looked at her sympathetically and gave her a half smile. He walked in, shut the door behind him and threw his arms around Taylor and embraced her. They both headed into the living room, neither of them said a word. They sat on the couch. Taylor rested her head on Jackson's shoulder.

"I'm glad you're here." She whispered to him. Jackson didn't say anything, he began stroking her blonde wavy hair.

"I don't understand." Taylor said sitting up facing Jackson and she began screeching. "Why did Abby say those things?….boyfriend stealer?…I'm not a boyfriend stealer!!….and….bitch!, I'm not a bitch!!….am I?! WHY would she say those things to me Jackson?!!! And…" Taylor continued rambling. Jackson just sat there looking at her, listening to her vent. He couldn't believe of all the things she was saying, she still couldn't figure out why Abby said what she said. It wasn't that hard to figure out. One name would explain it all. MELISSA.

"Taylor! Taylor. Relax." Jackson said trying to calm her down. "I don't know why Abby said those things about you." He paused. He put his hand under her chin to look at him.

"You are not a boyfriend stealer and your definitely not a bitch." He said giving her a reassuring smile. Jackson continued. "I want you to forget what Abby said ok? She doesn't know what she's talking about."

Taylor gave a slight smile. "Alright." she said. She leaned towards him and gave Jackson a hug.

Jackson wanted to tell her the truth about everything but he couldn't. He didn't want to make Taylor more upset then she already was.

He sighed. "_This is all my fault.__"_He thought.


	6. Chapter 6  Time to Move On

-1**Hey people! So, here is Chapter 6, please R&R. Thanks!**

**Oh, and just in case if some of you hadn't noticed I changed my pen name, I use to be Flight29DownFan**** and I also updated my profile. Alrighty? **

**NOW START READING!! Lol**

Chapter 6 - Time To Move On

It had been four hours since Melissa arrived home and by then she was extremely bored and lonely. She hated being by herself and especially being by herself at her house. Melissa was an only child and her parents would come home from work every night around midnight.

"_This is insane. I shouldn__'__t be here, it__'__s Friday afternoon and I should be out with my friends_

_having the time of my life." _Melissa said to herself. _"This has been going on for too long. Who_

_gives a shit if Taylor and Jackson are around? I don't have to talk to them!" _She sighed. _"I _

_have got to get over Jackson. But, how do I get over him? Jackson and I sit next to each other in _

_class, he's always trying to start a conversation with me….should I just tell him to f#! off next_

_time he tries to talk to me?" _Melissa thought to herself for a moment. _"No way!_ _I could _

_NEVER say that to him! He'd hate me and I don't really want that."_

Melissa sighed and got off from her bed and looked in the mirror.

"_From now on I'm gonna be with my friends. With or without Jackson and Taylor hanging _

_around. They can't hurt me any more then they already have. So suck it up, Melissa." _She said to herself.

Melissa put on her shoes, quickly brushed her long black hair, grabbed her bag and headed out the house she was gonna meet her friends at the park and hoping that they would still be there.

It said 5:45pm on Melissa's watch. There was a cool breeze in the air and the sun was still shinning. There were enormous amount of people roaming the streets at this time. Kids riding their bikes, people going home from work, teens hanging out by the corner store, old people walking their dogs….

Up ahead across the street from the park, Mellissa recognized a familiar person walking on the sidewalk, a girl, with medium length brown hair, wearing a dark green fitted blouse, a dark blue denim mini skirt and white sneaks._"__That__'__s Abby, but where are the others?__"_She thought, deciding whether to go look for the others or meet up with Abby. She decided to meet up with Abby.

"Abby!" Melissa called out running up to her. But, Abby didn't budge.

Melissa didn't notice that Abby was listening to her ipod so Abby wasn't able to hear when Melissa was calling her.

"Abby." Melissa said touching her shoulder.

Abby looked at the girl and quickly took off her headphones. "Oh, hey!" Abby said giving Melissa a hug.

"Mel, where are you heading to?" Asked Abby.

"I was just coming by to meet with you guys." Said Melissa. "Is everybody still at the…" Abby cut her off.

"No." Abby said firmly. "Mr. Hottie and his clueless girlfriend left hours ago."

"Oh." Was all Melissa said. Abby continued. "And uh, Daley, Nathan and Eric left just a few minutes ago… they headed over to Daley's house."

Melissa nodded. " So, why didn't you go with them?" Melissa asked.

"I would have but, they're sorta mad at me right now. I think I over done it a little this time."

Abby paused and Melissa looked at her questioningly. Then Abby continued.

"I mean I had to shut Taylor up cause her boyfriend wasn't going to." She said.

"Abby, what are you talking about? What did you say to Taylor? Melissa asked.

Abby told Melissa what had happened and a slight smile crept upon Melissa's face. Melissa had always wanted to say something like that to Taylor. She looked at Abby with satisfactory and thought '_that was a bit harsh but I guess Taylor deserved it.__'_ Melissa realized that Abby had stopped smiling along with her and was glaring at her with curiosity.

"What is it?" Asked Melissa. " You still have feelings for Jackson don't you?"

'_Should I tell her the truth or should I lie? _Melissa thought. "Um, well I…" She began but Abby cut in.

"Well, forget him Melissa!" Abby scolded. "He and Taylor have been together for quite awhile, nobody even thought they would last a week together." Abby told her. "They're going on two years. It's time to move on, Mel."

Melissa sighed, she had to admit it. Abby was right.

"Your absolutely right, Abby. That's why from now on, I will be hanging out with you and the others." She smiled. "No more running off and hiding whenever the "happy couple" comes around." Melissa said.

" Good for you Mel," Abby said smiling back at Melissa and giving her friend a hug. Then Abby continued. " And if Taylor only tries to intimidate you, I'll seriously whack her!"

**Ok, there was Chapter 6! Please review, it's the only way I will ever finish this story. **


	7. Chapter 7  Another Chance

-1**Hey! Here is chapters 7 & 8. R&R please! **

Chapter 7 - Another Chance

Melissa had spent Friday evening with Abby. They both went to see a movie and then grabbed a bite to eat afterwards. When Melissa got home she noticed that Nathan had left several messages on her cell and on her home answering machine. She called him back and he sounded relived, he was a little worried about her since he hadn't heard from her the entire evening.

------------------------------------------------

Saturday morning came and Melissa was in her bed in a deep sleep, until the ringing of her phone woke her up. It was Daley, calling to tell her to get ready cause Nathan would be coming over to pick her up, to take her and Daley to the mall.

Melissa got out of bed, headed for the shower, then got dressed. Minutes after she headed downstairs to the kitchen, her mom Melinda Wu was already up making breakfast.

"Morning, mom." Said Melissa.

"Hi, morning. Your up early." Replied Mrs. Wu looking at her daughter from head to toe. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm going to the mall with Daley. We're gonna do some shopping for Prom. Nathan will be here any minute to pick me up." Melissa told her mom.

"Prom, huh? It's coming soon right?" Asked Mrs. Wu.

"Yeah, it's in three weeks."

"You must be excited about it." Said Mrs. Wu.

"I guess." Melissa said, not sounding very interested about the event. "I mean, I've got no one to go with."

"What do you mean? All your friends are going." Mrs. Wu told her.

"Yes, but they've all got 'dates'." Melissa replied.

Melissa and her mom heard the door bell ring. Melissa went to answer the door.

"Nathan, hey."

"Hey, you ready to go?" He asked.

"Just about, just let me get my bag." Melissa said.

" Hurry, Daley's waiting in the car." He told her.

Nathan watched as Melissa went up the stairs. He came in the house and saw Mrs. Wu in the kitchen and said good morning.

Melissa then came running down the stairs. "Ok, let's go."

"Bye, you kids have fun." Said Mrs. Wu.

"We will, later mom."

"Later, Mrs. Wu."

-------------------------------------------------

Nathan and Melissa got in the car along with Daley. Ten minutes later they arrived at the mall near the parking garage. Melissa was the first one to get out of the car and she stood by the passenger side where Daley was sitting and watched as Daley and Nathan say goodbye and kiss each other. Melissa smiled. She loved seeing her two friends together like that.

"Bye, hun." Melissa said jokingly looking down at Nathan then blowing him a kiss.

Nathan laughed. "Aw, thanks sweetie!" He said smiling pretending to catch the kiss.

"See you ladies in a couple of hours. He said as Daley got out of the car and he drove off.

Daley stood smiling and shaking her head at Melissa.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Stop flirting with my boyfriend!" Daley said jokingly.

Melissa replied with a sad puppy face. "Sorry Day, it won't happen again."

The two girls walked inside the mall laughing together.

Melissa and Daley began browsing around in a few stores. The first store they went into Daley thought the dresses looked incredibly horrible. The second store, Daley said the dresses were too expensive and she didn't want to spend thousands of dollars on a dress she was only going to wear once. An hour had past and the fifth store they went into finally appealed to Daley.

"So." Daley began. "I'm sure you've heard about what went down after you left us at the park yesterday."

"Yeah, Abby told me everything." Melissa said

"You should have seen the look on Jackson's face, he looked like he wanted to kill Abby." Daley said.

Daley looked at Melissa who acted like she wasn't paying attention to when Daley was speaking.

"Sorry, if talking about Jackson makes you uncomfortable."

Melissa looked at Daley. "Oh, no. It's ok. Here, try this on."

Melissa said, trying to change the Jackson topic and handing Daley a beige dress with a dark purple flowery print on the side. Daley happily took the dress and went into a change room, Melissa waited near by.

"How's History class?" Daley asked from inside the change room.

Melissa made a face. "You know I hate that class, Daley."

'_Wait.' _Melissa thought. She knew what Daley was really trying to ask her.

"Your asking me how's History class with Jackson aren't you?"

Daley slightly giggled. "Yes, that's what I'm really trying to ask." Daley said.

Melissa sighed. "He's been trying to talk to me. We had a little conversation at school yesterday. It didn't go too well…. Taylor showed up."

Daley came out of the change room wearing the dress. "What do you think, Mel?"

"It's nice." Melissa said looking at Daley who was slowly twirling around for Melissa to get a good look at her in the dress.

"But, you would look better in something with more colour." Said Melissa. She picked out a few more dresses for Daley to try on. Daley once again headed into the change room.

"You know, Mel. Maybe Jackson just wants the both of you to be friends again." Daley told her.

"Yeah, right." Melissa replied sarcastically.

Melissa thought to herself. She had been so busy being mad at Jackson for going out with Taylor that she never thought the reason why Jackson has been trying to talk to her was because he wanted to be friends with her again.

"Mel, just talk to him and hear what he has to say." Daley said.

"Give Jackson another chance."


	8. Chapter 8 Friends Again?

Chapter 8 - Friends Again?

Daley tried on at least ten different dresses before she found the perfect one. A long dark blue, silk material, halter dress. Which showed off her entire back. It looked great with her red hair and her light blue eyes. Melissa had only bought a few accessories for herself since she already had bought her Prom dress months ago.

After doing their Prom shopping the two girls decided to head to the food court for some burgers and fries. They both were sitting at a table talking when they were interrupted by someone.

"Hey, girls!" Melissa looked up at the girl. _'__Oh, god. Why is she here?!!__'_Melissa thought.

"Taylor? What are you doing here?" Daley asked.

"Um, hellooo, shopping!" Taylor replied with her rather annoying vally girl accent.

"Well, then where are your bags?" Daley asked her.

"Jackson's carrying them." Taylor replied pointing over her shoulder at Jackson who was walking slow and holding at least five huge bags in his hands, which probably all belonged to Taylor.

"How convenient. Your own personal bag carrier." Said Daley.

Jackson approached them at the table.

"Hey, Daley, Mel." Jackson nodded at both girls.

"Hi, Jackson." Daley said. Melissa just waved at him.

"So, you girls mind if we join you? Taylor asked.

Daley looked at Melissa as if to get her approval. Melissa looked away.

"No, not all." Daley replied.

'Good!" Taylor said happily taking a seat next to Daley and Jackson taking a seat next to Melissa. As Jackson sat down, Melissa suddenly stood up from her chair.

"Um, I'm gonna go get myself another drink, I'll be right back." She said nervously.

Jackson immediately got the fact that Melissa obviously didn't like that he and Taylor were there.

"So, Daley. What did you buy?" Taylor asked.

Jackson rolled his eyes. He had just spent two hours watching Taylor buy a bunch of crap. He really didn't wanna hear what Daley had bought. Jackson interrupted when Daley spoke.

"I think I'll go get myself something to drink as well." He said.

"Oh! Babe, can you get me a diet Coke, please?" Taylor asked.

"Sure." Jackson replied. Taylor and Daley watched as he headed in the same direction Melissa went.

Melissa wasn't all that thirsty, she just needed an excuse to leave the table. She wasn't expecting Taylor and Jackson to be there. Her heart was racing and she had to leave the table for a few minutes just to calm her nerves. But, she still went to buy herself a drink anyway.

"That'll be a $1.50." The cashier said to Melissa.

Melissa searched through her purse looking for change when she heard a familiar male voice from behind her.

"Here, I'll pay for it." Jackson said.

"Melissa looked at him. _'__Oh, my god!__'_She thought to herself as Jackson made his order.

Melissa spoke. "You didn't have to do that, I had the money."

"I know, just wanted to pay for you." He said. They both started walking back to their table.

Jackson stared at Melissa waiting for her to say something. Her eyes finally met his.

"Thank you, I'll give you your money back." She said.

"Nah, don't worry about it, it's ok." Jackson smiled at her and Melissa returned a slight smile back.

They continued walking in silence when Daley's voice suddenly popped in Melissa's head. _'__Maybe Jackson just wants the both of you to be friends again.__'_

"Jackson? Yesterday at school, what did you wanna to talk to me about?" Melissa asked.

"Uh, Mel. I… I do wanna talk but, now is just not the time and place."

Melissa nodded. "Fine."

" I mean it's just that there's too many people around here and it seems like whenever we start talking…." Melissa cut Jackson off.

"Taylor comes from out of nowhere?"

"Yeah." He replied.

Jackson continued. "But, maybe we could… I don't know, meet somewhere or I could call you or something?"

"Sure, whatever you wanna do." Melissa said.

Jackson nodded. "Alright."

There was a long pause between them. Melissa sighed, she had to get something off her chest. She grabbed Jackson by the arm and pulled him towards a bench near by.

"What are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"Just sit down with me for a sec." Melissa said in a firm tone.

They both sat down. Jackson glared at Melissa curiously, wondering what she was gonna say to him. Yet he was feeling thrilled that he and Melissa was having a normal conversation without all the tension.

Melissa began to rant. "I just wanna let you know that I've been thinking and I wanna put everything behind me. I mean about you and Taylor. If Taylor makes you happy then that's great." Melissa lied. "And what happened between you and me when we were on the island…wasn't real…it's like you said, we were all scared and looking for security. I've been so mean to you and acting like a total bitch, I'm sorry and…."

"Mel, stop." Jackson cut her off. "Don't apologize." Jackson shifted his body to her. "You had every right to be mad at me. I'm the one that should be apologizing to you, for hurting you and making you miserable. And what happened between us, was real." He said.

Melissa looked away from him.

"I just want to go back to the way we were. Before we went on that trip." Melissa spoke in a low voice. "I just wanna be friends again."

Jackson looked at Melissa wide-eyed. '_Holy shit.__'_He thought. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Melissa just told him what he had been wanting to tell her all along.

"You really mean that?" He asked.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it, Jackson."

"Well, I'd like that. To be friends again." Jackson told her.

They both smiled at each other.

Daley and Taylor where talking when Melissa and Jackson returned to the table.

"Finally, you two are back." Taylor screeched. "What took you so long?"

Jackson and Melissa looked at each other.

"Umm, there was a really long line up. " Jackson replied handed Taylor her drink.

Taylor stared at Jackson as he sat down. Jackson had a look on his face that Taylor hadn't seen in a long time. He was beaming. Taylor looked at Melissa as well, who had the exact same look on her face too, then looked back at Jackson. When Jackson realized that Taylor had been staring at him skeptically, the expression on his face changed.

Taylor thought. _'__There is definitely something weird going on.__'_


	9. Chapter 9 The Truth

-1**Hey everyone! Hope you all had a great Christmas and Happy New Years to you all!!**

**Here is chapter 9!**

Chapter 9 - The Truth

Jackson laid on his bed staring at his textbook that was laying in front of him. He was studying or at least he was trying to. He couldn't concentrate, all he could think about was, MELISSA. In fact, he had been stuck in his room thinking about her for most of the day. Taylor had called him a few hours ago and asked if he wanted to hangout, but he told her that he had some studying to do. When the truth was he really didn't feel like hanging out with her. Jackson realized that he couldn't stay in his room any longer thinking about "_Mel"_, he needed to get out of the house and get some fresh air.

He didn't know where he wanted to go. He had walked passed Hartwell and noticed Nathan shooting hoops at the school's outside basketball court. Jackson quietly approached Nathan.

"Didn't think you'd be here this time of night." Jackson said.

Nathan turned around startled. "Hey." He responded. "What are you doing here?"

"I just decided to take a walk, I needed a little break from studying."

"Yeah, same here." Nathan said while throwing the basketball into the net.

"It's gonna be hell at school for these last couple of weeks. I can't wait till' we leave this place." Said Nathan.

Jackson walked over by the fence and sat on the ground. Nathan followed.

"You okay?" Nathan asked. "You look like you've got something on your mind."

"I'm fine." Jackson lied and Nathan could tell that he wasn't fine. Nathan joined Jackson sitting on the ground.

"Uh, is everything alright with you and Taylor?"

Jackson shook his head. "I don't know." Nathan faced Jackson. "Dude, what's up?"

Jackson sighed.

"I've been thinking about breaking up with Taylor." He said hesitantly.

"What?" Nathan said looking at Jackson wide eyed.

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

Jackson cleared his throat. "A year now." Nathan shouted. "A year?!"

"Well, why is it now that you decide that you wanna break up with her?"

"Melissa." Jackson said. Nathan looked at him curiously.

"What does Mel have to do with it?" He asked. "I know she likes you and she-"

Jackson sarcastically rolled his eyes at Nathan. "Don't you get it, Nathan?"

"I like Melissa." Jackson blurted out. "I mean, I - I more than like her, if you know what I mean."

Nathan stared at his friend dumbfounded. "What?" Jackson asked.

"I'm confused." He said. "Ok, first of all dude, I didn't even know you liked Mel like that and second, if you more than just like Melissa, what are you doing with Taylor?"

"I made a mistake, Nathan." Jackson sighed and ran his fingers through his short brown hair and spoke again.

"When I found out that Mel liked me, when we were on that island, I was kind of ecstatic. I mean she was the first friend I made when I moved to Hartwell. She wasn't afraid to talk to me like the rest of you all were... Then Taylor, she was this different person on that Island and she and I became good friends."

"Oh." Nathan said. "So, you liked the both of them?" Jackson nodded.

Nathan began remembering what Eric was telling him at the park the other day.

"You know, Eric's been saying stuff about you and Mel getting together when we were on the island." He told Jackson.

"But, that couldn't have been true right? I mean you said it yourself, that it wouldn't be right for any of us to get serious while we were stranded there." Said Nathan. "I knew I shouldn't believe anything that comes out of Eric's mouth, the guy is such a liar."

"Actually, Nathan. For once Eric was telling the truth." Jackson responded.

Nathan had Jackson's full attention. "How'd that happen?" Nathan asked as he waited for Jackson to continue.

"It just happened." He said. "It was days after Abby, Eric Mel and I left you and the others at camp to find help. We were sitting on the beach and Mel was all upset about not finding Ian, Jory and the Captain. And she was missing you, Daley, Lex even Taylor."

Jackson kept talking while Nathan continued to listen.

"She was so scared that we wouldn't be rescued and she began to cry… I hated seeing her like that and I just… I had no intentions to, but I just-" Jackson paused.

"You what?" Nathan asked impatiently.

"I kissed her." A smiled crept on Jackson's face. "It wasn't some peek on the cheek like Daley gave you. It was a real kiss. It lasted a good five seconds and I liked it. Things were really good between Mel and I. " Jackson said still smiling.

"Whoa." Nathan said sounding a little surprised. "Wait a sec, you made out with Mel in front of Abby and Eric? Nathan asked.

Jackson smirked. "I, uh…kinda forgot they were there. But, anyway I thought I had made up my mind on who I wanted to be with. When we found the others, went back to you guys and seeing Taylor again, I got confused. Then we got rescued, Taylor and I started hanging out, we started getting serious and with us being back home and everything was getting back to normal. Taylor changed back to the girl we all used to know."

Nathan laughed and shook his head then got up. "Yeah, we've all noticed that." He said and began bouncing the basketball a few times then stopped.

"Look, I'm not trying to tell you what to do or anything, but if you really care about Mel and want a chance with her again you gotta break it up with Taylor. We've only got a few weeks here at this school, then summer break and you know after that Mel is gonna be going to College. If you don't tell her how you feel soon she just might meet someone else when she goes to College. Then there will be no hope for you both."

Jackson sat and thought to himself. Nathan was right. He couldn't bare to lose Melissa again and he knew he had to tell Melissa how he really felt, but more importantly he had to end his relationship with Taylor.

**Tell me whatcha think! **


	10. Chapter 10 Confrontation

-1Chapter 10 - Confrontation

Monday morning arrived, it was gonna be another agonizing week at Hartwell. First period had just begun and Melissa sat at her desk preparing for class and realized Jackson hadn't arrived yet and thought that he was just probably running late. A few classmates were popping in after the school morning bell rang. Then, in came Jackson running in the classroom hoping that the teacher hadn't noticed him. Melissa's heart began to race when she saw him and bent her head down and smiled, she had never been so excited to see him.

Jackson sat at his desk next to Melissa's and Melissa watched him as he scuffled through his bag and took out a pen and notebook.

"Hey." She whispered. "You're a little late."

Jackson faced her and smiled. "Yeah, I sorta over slept." Melissa nodded.

Through out class, Melissa noticed Jackson kept staring at her. She didn't mind at first, but after awhile he was starting to make her a bit nervous. _'__Why does he keep looking at me? Do I have something on me?__'_She thought. When Melissa looked at back at Jackson, he quickly turned his head to the front of the class.

"Do I have something on me?" She asked him.

Jackson looked back at her and acted like he didn't understand what she was talking about.

"Huh?" He replied.

"You were looking at me. Do I have something on my face or on my clothes?" Melissa asked while nervously dusting herself off.

"Uh no, no." He said. "It's just that you look really…. beautiful today."_ 'I can__'__t believe I just said that.__'_ Jackson thought to himself.

Melissa blushed. "Thanks." She said bashfully. _'__Oh my god, he was checking me out!__'_She thought.

"Welcome." Jackson quickly responded and focused his attention back at the teacher.

Class ended shortly after and Melissa and Jackson walked out of class together. Neither of them said a word, but were constantly smiling and glaring at each other. They didn't even notice that Taylor was across the hall waiting for Jackson. Taylor stood and watched them, they were heading in the direction of Melissa's locker. She quietly followed but hid by behind a wall where she could spy on them.

The two began talking, but Taylor couldn't make out what they were saying. Both Jackson and Melissa were grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't believe this, are they…. flirting with each other?" Taylor said.

Taylor continued to watch and saw Melissa hand Jackson a folder. Jackson took it and nodded then went on his way.

Still peeping from behind the wall Taylor looked at Jackson as he disappeared into the crowd of students, then peered her eyes on Melissa who was still at her locker and she approached her.

"Hey!" Taylor said in a perky tone along with a big grin on her face.

Melissa looked at the girl. "Um, hi."

"How's it going?" Taylor asked.

"Why do you care?" Melissa responded with a harsh tone.

"Come on, I just wanna know how my friend is doing?" Melissa began to giggle and Taylor frowned.

"Friend? I am not your friend, I never was." Melissa stated.

Melissa closed her locker. Her face changing from amused to serious.

"What is it that you want Taylor?" She asked.

Taylor sighed. "Okay…I wanna know what's going on with you and my boyfriend."

Melissa's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? There's nothing-"

"Don't act all innocent!" Taylor yelled. "I saw the two of you a few minutes ago and what was in that folder you gave him? Love letters?"

"No!" Melissa yelled back. "He asked me if he could borrow my History notes from class cause he wasn't paying attention.

"Oh." Taylor paused. "Well, whatever. I didn't like what I saw just now."

Melissa rolled her eyes then sighed. "Taylor, nothing is going on with Jackson and I, we're only friends." Melissa stated.

"Since when? You've been avoiding him and acting all snotty ever since he and I started going out and now all of a sudden you two are best buddies?

Taylor was shouting at the top of her lungs at this point and Melissa was getting embarrassed from all the stares and whispers from the other students who were walking by.

Melissa lowered her voice. "For the last time, Taylor. There is nothing going on with Jackson and I."

"And there will never be anything going on with you and Jackson, understood?" Taylor retorted.

Melissa stared at Taylor intently and through her arms in the air. " I am done talking with you." She said and grabbed her bag and walked off.

'_That bitch. That skanky bitch! Abby was so right her.'_ Melissa was upset and she knew that it would only be a matter of time to when Taylor would get in her face when she found out that Melissa and Jackson were talking again.

All Melissa could think was that Jackson could be with someone way better then Taylor and hope that he would open his eyes and realize that Taylor is so wrong for him and get rid of her….FAST.

**Ooh, hope you all liked that chapter. ;) **


	11. Chapter 11 Betrayed

Chapter 11 - Betrayed

After Jackson had left Melissa at her locker he headed to his own. He was having a pretty good morning so far; his History teacher hadn't yelled at him for coming into class late, he hadn't seen Taylor and there was no drama between him and Melissa anymore.

His morning was going well until he saw Abby standing by his locker from down the hall. Jackson remained cool and continued to walk to his locker not making any eye contact with Abby as he got closer.

"Hey." Abby said with a firm tone in her voice looking at the tall boy.

Jackson spoke without looking at Abby. "Came up with a nickname for me too?"

Abby sighed. "I'm sorry for what I said to Taylor the other day, okay?"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too." Jackson replied back still not making eye contact with Abby.

Jackson then faced her. "It doesn't matter anyway, she's over it and I'm not really mad it's just….you should watch what you say." He told her.

"Why should I?" Abby snapped. "It's true isn't it?" Taylor stole you from Melissa, she knew you and Melissa were together, she just had to-"

Jackson shook his head and cut in. "No, Abby, she didn't. She doesn't know Mel and I had….something." Jackson said nervously.

"She doesn't know?' Abby thought for a moment. "So, you basically dumped Mel for Taylor?"

"It wasn't like that!" Jackson shot back. "When we got back home Mel and I didn't really talk about what happened between us on the island and-"

"That's because there was nothing to talk about. Mel already thought you two were a 'couple' when we all returned home." Abby pointed out. "Until you told her you were going out with Taylor. You played her Jackson."

Abby glared at Jackson mischievously. "You know, Melissa would hate you if she heard about this."

Jackson took all the things he needed from his locker then slammed the locker door. "You better keep your mouth shut, alright?" He snapped.

Abby smiled. "Oh, don't worry Jackson, I don't have to say anything."

Jackson looked at Abby with confusion, she was constantly looking over his shoulder then looking back at him.

"What are you looking at?" He asked. Abby raised her hand then pointed. Jackson slowly turned around behind him, his blue eyes widened and his mouth slightly opened.

Melissa had been standing near by and heard most of Jackson and Abby's conversation. She had a frown and looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Abby said with a smirk on her face, she knew Jackson was about to get his head bitten off. She walked up to Melissa and whispered to her.

"Go easy on him, Mel." Then looked back at Jackson and gave him a wink and left the two alone.

While scratching his head Jackson stared at the ground trying to figure out what to say. He looked up at Melissa who no longer looked like she was about to cry.

Jackson was about to say something when Melissa cut in.

"You never told Taylor about us?" She asked. Melissa felt like screaming at Jackson but after creating a scene with Taylor in the hall minutes ago she didn't want to start another one, so she kept her voice low.

"No." Jackson replied staring at Melissa helplessly in the eye.

"So, instead of telling her, you go out with her instead?" Jackson just stared back at the ground again.

Melissa shook her head in disbelief and began walking away, but Jackson grabbed her arm.

"Mel, I'm sorry." He said, apologetically.

She briskly turned around and faced him. "Yeah, me too!" Melissa shouted.

Jackson let go of Melissa's arm, he was taken aback by her tone. "Mel, please just-"

"No, no Jackson." Melissa's voice was low and calm again. " I don't wanna hear it." She said then walked away.

"Just hear me out Mel, please?" Jackson yelled to her, but she continued walking.

"DAMN IT!" Jackson was angry and slammed his fist into one of the lockers and headed in another direction.

------------------------------------------

Later that day, around 6:30pm Melissa was at home studying for exams as well as helping her mom in the kitchen with dinner, when the door bell started ringing. Melissa looked at her mom questioningly.

"Who's that?……Are you expecting somebody?"

"No. Are you?" Her mom asked. Melissa shook her head, no.

"I'll go see who it is." Mrs. Wu said while walking out the kitchen. And Melissa buried her face back in her book.

She heard her mom conversing with the person which sounded like a guy and thought it was probably one of the neighbours.

"Melissa!" Her mom called to her. "Cody's here!"

'_Cody?' _"I mean, Jackson is here!" Her mom shouted again. _'Oh, great. Cody Jackson, just the guy I wanted to see.' _Melissa said sarcastically to herself.

She put on a fake smile and went to the front door where her mom and Jackson were standing.

"I'll head back to the kitchen." Mrs. Wu said looking at the two teens. They both nodded to her.

Melissa watched her mom go back in the kitchen, then put on a straight face and watched back at Jackson.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. "Um, I - I came to give this back to you."

He said while handing her the folder she gave him earlier at school. Melissa had forgotten she let him borrow her history notes.

"Thanks." She said staring at the folder.

Jackson spoke. " Look, I know you hate my guts right now and you probably don't wanna talk to me either…..so I left a note in there." He said pointing at the folder in her hands.

"It's kinda long, so I hope you read it." Jackson said apprehensively.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go now."

"Good idea." Melissa shot back then shut the door in Jackson's face.

Melissa ran to her room, took out the two pages of Jackson's writing from the folder, she hesitated at first, but then held them up and ripped them to pieces and threw them in the garbage. She didn't bother to read the note, not even the first sentence. Melissa didn't give a shit about what Jackson had to say in that note. She didn't give a shit about Jackson anymore.

**AHH! Mel, you should have read the note!! Lol Hope you all liked the chapter, please review if you liked it or not.**

**There will be 3 or 4 (I'm guessing) more chapters until this story is complete!**

**Next chapter - Chapter 12 - PROM**


	12. Chapter 12 Still Hurting

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews for the last chapter!**

**Ok, I'm sorry, I know I said chapter 12 will be called Prom, but I felt like I needed to add something before the '29 Down survivors' big night. So, next chapter - 13 will be Prom ok? I promise!**

**Hope you all would enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 12 - Still Hurting

Two weeks had passed and Melissa had been avoiding Jackson(again) in school in every way possible, she had even switched seats with another classmate in their history class so she wouldn't have to sit next to Jackson.

It had been days since Jackson had given Melissa the note and noticing by her attitude, Jackson figured Melissa either never read the note or she didn't believe a word he said in it. Jackson hoped that the note would clear things up between them, he had confessed everything to her including how he truly felt about her. It made him hurt and angry to know Melissa hated him and there was nothing he could say or do to change that now.

**-----------------------------------------------**

It was the last day for exams at Hartwell. Daley, Eric and Melissa had exams that day and sat outside by the table where they usually have their lunch, trying to study a little bit before their exams started.

"I can't believe it, prom is in two days. I'm so excited!" Daley said, her face was beaming. "What about you guys?"

"Definitely!" Eric said chewing on an apple. "I happened to get a room for two and after prom I plan on giving Abby the best night of her life." Eric giggled. "If you know what I mean."

Melissa and Daley both looked at Eric grossed out.

"Um, I thought you and Abby weren't going out." Daley commented.

Eric perked up. " We're not. Just….screwing around, you know?"

Melissa nodded and looked at Eric with intensive eyes. "Ohhh." She said, Then quietly mumbled under her breath. "Ewww."

Daley also stared at Eric then shook her head from the image of him and Abby 'screwing around' and turned to Melissa. "What about you, Mel? Excited about prom?"

There was a long pause then Melissa finally spoke. "I'm not going."

Daley and Eric looked at her surprised. "What? Why Mel?"

Eric cut in. "If it's because you don't have a date for the prom then don't worry, you can dance with me, there's plenty of Eric Mcgorrill to go around!" He said winking at Melissa.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Thanks Eric, but I-"

"Don't tell me your not gonna go because of Jackson and Taylor." Daley spoke. There was a slight disappointment in her voice.

Melissa didn't say a word. "Mel, I thought everything was cool with you and Jackson." Said Daley.

Still not saying anything Melissa forcefully grabbed her things, got up and walked away from her friends.

Eric watched Melissa head inside the school and he shrugged. " Guess everything isn't cool."

-----------------------------------------------

Later at home, Melissa was on the couch watching some t.v. when Nathan called and said that he was coming over. Though she was a little concerned when he used the phrase "we need to talk."

Nathan arrived and he was all fired up. "What's up, Nathan?" Melissa asked.

Nathan looked at her and shook his head. "What's up with you?" He shot back and Melissa frowned.

"Daley told me your not going to the prom….because of Jackson, right?"

Melissa let out a sigh of frustration. "Wish everyone would stop mentioning his name."

"Come on, Mel. I'm not stupid." Nathan told her.

"Alright, fine! I'm not going to the prom because of Jackson, happy?"

"Not, exactly." Nathan replied. "Weren't you two talking again?…And how come you never told me about you and Jackson hooking up?"

Melissa was stunned. "How'd you know…who told you, Abby or Eric?"

"Neither, Jackson did." He responded. "He told me a lot of things."

Melissa sat on the couch and Nathan joined her. "I tried to tell you when we got back home, but you didn't care to listen and at the time you were so caught with Daley."

Nathan felt bad. He and Melissa had been best friends since they were in diapers. It seemed as though when they got rescued and he and Daley began going out, that he and Melissa had never been able to talk to each other like they used to.

He put his hand on her back and gave her a gentle massage. "I'm sorry, Mel. I haven't been much a best friend. If I had known, then I would have helped you deal with this Jackson thing and maybe you wouldn't be hurting as much as you are right now."

Melissa gave him a half smile. "Don't worry about it, Nathan. I can handle this Jackson thing on my own." She said.

"Really, by missing out on prom?" He asked then he continued. "Mel, be my date for the prom."

"What?!" Melissa shrieked and she laughed. "Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm serious, I can take you and Daley. I already discussed it with her and she's ok with it." He told her.

Melissa disapproved. "No, Nathan." She got up from the couch and headed straight for the kitchen, Nathan followed.

"Mel, please. Can't you just get over whatever feelings you have about Jackson for just one night? He asked. "Come on, we've been dying to go to our prom since fifth grade!"

"I don't know, Nathan." She said while taking out a bottled water from the fridge. "It's just that I don't wanna feel like the third wheel."

"You won't, I promise." Nathan assured her.

"Please, Mel." Melissa stared at him and thought long and hard for a moment.

"If you don't go you'll regret it." Nathan said. "And I'm not leaving this house until you say you'll go."

Melissa gave in when she noticed Nathan was dead serious. "Alright, I'll go."

"Yes! Thank you!" Nathan shouted and gave Melissa a huge hug.

He then went in to the living room, plopped himself on the couch and began flicking through the t.v. channels. Melissa joined him back on the couch and she smiled.

'_I'm going to the prom.'_

_---------------------------------------------_

**Review, please and thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13 Prom Night part1

**Here****'****s chapter 13!**

Chapter 13 - Tonight's The Night (Prom Night) Part.1

Finally the day had arrived. Prom. Daley's step mom Linda Marin and Melissa's mom Melinda Wu had taken the girls; Daley, Melissa and Abby to get facials as well as get their hair and make-up done. Daley wanted to call Taylor to come along them, but thought it wouldn't be a good idea….for Abby and Melissa's sake. But, she definitely wanted everyone to meet at her house all dressed up, so that they can just hangout and take some pictures before the limo arrived to pick them up. Daley wanted the night to be perfect and drama free.

-------------------------------------------------

Taylor had been blowing up Jackson's phone all day and he didn't want to talk to her, but he knew he had too soon, cause after all it was prom night and prom was all that Taylor had been talking about for the past couple of weeks.

Jackson spent most of the day at home, he hadn't talked to anyone, not even his parents(adopted parents). He was still pretty pissed about the situation with Melissa and had been driving himself crazy just thinking about her. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone aggressively banging on his bedroom door.

"JACKSON!" The person called out, Jackson knew who that voice belonged to.

Jackson opened the door and there she was standing in the doorway…Taylor. The girl looked completely glamorous from head to toe. She wore a long strap-less gold dress, which had a bit of shimmer all over, her wavy blond hair had been straightened and combed in a side ponytail and her make-up was perfectly done.

"Where have you been?!" Taylor asked. "I've been calling you all day, prom is like less then two hours away and we gotta go to Daley's, come on!" She yelled and motioned for Jackson to follow her.

Taylor stopped walking as she realized something about Jackson and turned and stared at him up and down.

"Why aren't you wearing your tux?" She placed her hands on her hips and waited for him to answer.

Jackson stared at Taylor then answered. "I'm not going."

Taylor burst into laughter as if Jackson just told her the most hilarious joke. "Excuse me, did you just tell me your not going?" She realized Jackson was serious and shook her head.

"You can't do this to me this to me, Jackson!" Taylor whined. "I've been waiting for this night for like…ever and I…-"

"Everything's always about you isn't it." Jackson said, interrupting Taylor when she was talking.

She watched him carefully and could tell that he was definitely upset about something. She could see it in his face.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Taylor didn't wait for him to answer. "What is wrong with you? You've been acting very weird lately.

Jackson turned away from her and remembered the conversation he had with Nathan about ending his relationship with Taylor.

Taylor wasn't the same person she was on the island: the sweet and thoughtful girl that always use to make him laugh. That was the Taylor he liked. Now she was this self-centred, bossy, irritating girl that Jackson couldn't stand anymore and he knew now what he had to do.

The blonde stared at Jackson curiously as he turned back to look at her straight in the eye.

"It's over Taylor." He said and Taylor's jaw dropped. "W-what do you mean it's over?"

"I mean us….I can't do this anymore." Taylor shook her head, she didn't want to grasp at what Jackson just told her.

"Ok, first your not going to the prom with me and now your breaking up with me?!" She asked. Jackson could see her eyes slowing filling up with tears. "Yeah." He muttered back.

'_What the hell is going on here?' _Taylor thought to herself. But, she didn't have to think much longer.

"It's Melissa, isn't?" Taylor began to scream. "Your breaking up with me for Melissa!"

Jackson shot her a confused look pretending like he didn't know what she was talking about, but Taylor did not buy it. "Don't look at me like that." She said. "I've seen the both of you….I've seen the way you look at her. Are you like, in love with her?"

By the expression on Jackson's face, Taylor could tell that he was indeed in love with Melissa. Jackson just stared blankly at the upset girl, he really didn't know what to say to her, he had already said what he had to say. Now he just wanted her to get out of his room and leave him alone.

Tears started rolling down Taylor's face and she too didn't know what else to say and stormed out of Jackson's bedroom and headed down the stairs. Jackson heard the front open and heard his adopted mom Susan Evans shouting from downstairs saying that she was home.

Taylor had bumped into Susan and Jackson listened as Susan started asking questions.

"Taylor, honey what's wrong? Aren't you and Jackson…."

Jackson shut his bedroom door, he didn't want to hear what else Susan had to ask. He laid on his bed then looked at the clock on his dresser. It was only an hour and a half till prom and thought that he should call Nathan and let him know what just happened…

_**To be continued**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright people, if you want me to continue and do Part.2 - you have to Review!!**


	14. Chapter 14 Prom Night part2

**I'm so sorry for taking long to update been really busy with school/work.**

**Here's part 2 of Prom Night and there will be a part 3! This ones a nice long chapter for you guys, hope you'll like this!**

Chapter 14 - Tonight's The Night (Prom Night) Part.2 

Abby and Melissa had decided to get dressed at Daley's house and the three girls were just about ready to head downstairs and show off their looks.

Coming down the stairs they saw Daley's dad Steve Marin and Daley's younger step brother Lex in the living room watching the television.

Lex noticed the girls walking into the room one by one. "Wow." Lex stood up and smiled at the girls looking at them wide eyed.

"The three of you look amazing!" Lex said. "Indeed they do!" Mr. Marin replied.

The girls blushed and responded with a "Thank you."

"I better go get the camera." Mr. Marin insisted. He smiled at the three girls and walked over to Daley and kissed her on the forehead before leaving the living room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby had on a short army green coloured halter dress with a belt around the waist, matching army green coloured stilettos, gold jewellery and hair done in a messy updo.

While Melissa wore a long red wine coloured spaghetti strap dress, her long straight asian hair was in loose curls, that had a silver diamond clip on the right side of her head.

Mr. Marin came back with the camera, but as soon as he was about to take a picture of the girls the door bell rang. Daley went over to the window to see who it was.

"It's Nathan and Eric!" She squealed as she opened the door for the two boys.

Nathan and Eric's mouths dropped when they saw Daley. Especially Nathan's.

Both Nathan and Eric wore black suits, but Nathan had on a dark green dress shirt under his black jacket and his curly African American hair was pulled back into a ponytail and Eric had replaced his beige straw hat with a stylish black one.

Eric went on ahead inside the house complimenting Abby and Melissa while Nathan stood staring at Daley.

She twirled around for him to see her in her long dark blue halter dress. Her hair had been done in an updo and her whole back was exposed. '_She could__'__ve might as well been naked.__'_Nathan thought.

Melissa walked up to Nathan and put her hand on his shoulder and whispered. "Get those dirty thoughts out of your head Nathan."

Nathan turned to her and gave her a sarcastic smile then he laughed as he put both arms around Daley and Melissa.

"I can't believe I'm going to the Prom with the two most beautiful girls, my best friend and my girlfriend." He said. "I'm feeling like the most luckiest guy in the world right now!" Nathan chuckled.

"But, not as lucky as I'm going to be later on tonight, ha-ha" Eric pointed out.

Abby slapped Eric on the side of his arm. "Will you shut up." She said looking slightly embarrassed.

"Ok,…." Nathan started. "Is Jackson and Taylor here?" He asked. "Nope. I haven't heard from either of them." Daley told him

"Well, they're probably on their way right now." "They better be." Abby retorted.

Mr. Marin asked again if he could take some pictures of the teens. They accepted and began posing for the camera. The phone had rang and Lex volunteered to answer it.

"Hello? Hey, Jackson….." The others heard Lex say and he continued. "Uh-huh, yeah he and Eric just got here….sure." Lex took the phone from his ear and looked at Nathan.

"Jackson wants to talk with you." Nathan put the phone to his ear. "Jackson! Why the hell aren't you and Taylor here?" He asked in a slightly perky tone.

"I wonder what's up?" Daley asked out loud. "No idea, but Jackson did sound a little upset." Lex replied.

Nathan didn't say much, but the others could tell by the expression on his face that he wasn't too pleased at what Jackson was telling him.

"Alright, later." Nathan finally spoke and hung up the phone. "So, when are the two lovebirds getting here?" Eric asked. But, instead of answering Eric's question, Nathan sighed and pulled Melissa by the arm and lead her outside the house.

"Nathan." Daley called to him and he turned her. "Just give me a moment with Melissa, ok?" He said.

"Ok." Daley replied looking at him curiously.

Standing outside on the porch Melissa stared at Nathan. "Why'd you bring me out here?"

"It's Jackson." He said. Melissa sighed. "So?" She asked quite naturally and then shook her head began heading back in the house.

"So, he's not going to the prom and he just broke up with Taylor." Nathan said whispering so the others couldn't hear.

Melissa stopped in her tracks wondering if she really heard what Nathan just said. She turned to face Nathan again. "He what?"

"He finally dumped her! I didn't think he was gonna do it tonight…." Nathan paused and stared at Melissa.

"Why do you look so shocked? You should be happy right now, you knew he was planning on breaking up with her." He said. Melissa was confused.

"What? I didn't know he was going to do that." She explained.

Nathan frowned. "You didn't? Days ago Jackson told me he gave you a note saying he was gonna…. Didn't you read it?" He asked.

Melissa remembered the note Jackson had given her weeks ago, which she had thrown away.

"Oh, yeah." Melissa said rubbing her forehead. "Nathan I didn't read it. I sorta tore it up and threw it in the garbage."

"Melissa!" Nathan shouted. He decided to tell Melissa some of what Jackson had written in the note.

"He tried to tell you that he wasn't happy with Taylor and that dating her was a mistake…."

'_Oh, please.__"_Melissa thought. Any guy would be thrilled to date a girl as beautiful as Taylor.

Nathan looked Melissa straight in the eyes. " Honestly Mel, it's you he wants." He said to her. "He told you that?"

Nathan nodded. Melissa didn't know what to think, she obviously felt bad and stupid for being so hard on Jackson all this time. But, she couldn't believe it, Jackson had dumped Taylor for her.

"And I know you want him too." Nathan said smiling.

"You both need to work things out. I think you should go see him, like now." He suggested.

"Now? I can't go now, our limo will be here any minute." Melissa told him.

"True, but you didn't want to go to prom anyway." He said. "I'll drive you to his place."

Just then Daley came out from inside. "What are you two talking about?"

"Hey, I'm gonna go take Mel over to Jackson's house." He explained.

"Now? Why? Our limo is on it's way."

"I know, I'll be back before you know it and I'll explain everything." Nathan said giving Daley a kiss on the cheek.

Daley looked at Melissa then Nathan. "You better." She said firmly and watched as they got in the car and drove off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later Melissa and Nathan arrived and Nathan parked close to the driveway.

"It looks like Ms. Evans is home." He said. He turned to face Melissa. She looked so scared and nervous. "I can't move, Nathan." She told him.

"Mel, relax you can do this." Nathan encouraged her. She took a deep breath and sighed then got out the car, but before she could slam the door shut, Nathan wished her good luck and immediately went on his way.

Melissa walked up to the front of the house and knocked on the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A slim, middle aged woman came to the door, Susan Evans. She smiled when she saw the young asian girl in her beautiful prom gown.

"Hi, Melissa." Ms. Evans greeted. "I haven't seen you around and don't you look stunning!

"Thank you." Melissa grinned. "Um, is Jackson here?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, he's here. He's been in his room all day. Taylor was just here, she and Jackson were supposed to go to prom together, But I think they had an argument." Ms. Evans sighed. "He refuses to talk to me."

"Is it ok if I see him?" Melissa asked. "Sure, come on in." Ms. Evans replied. "I hope you'll have better luck with him then I had."

'_I hope so too.'_ Melissa thought to herself. "His room is upstairs down the hall on the left." Said Ms. Evans.

Melissa nodded and headed up the stairs. Her heart was pounding she really didn't know what she was going to say to him and what was Jackson going to say to her?

She could hear music coming from his room, Jackson was playing his guitar. Melissa listened to him play for just a few seconds then finally knocked on the door.

Still strumming away on his guitar Jackson shouted. "Susan, I don't want to talk!"

Melissa hesitated, Jackson sounded really mad. "It's me,….. Melissa!" She shouted back.

Jackson instantly dropped his guitar and opened his bedroom door. His blue eyes met with her brown ones.

"Hi." Melissa spoke. Jackson didn't say anything he just kept staring at her. He had no expression on his face, but Melissa noticed a sadness in his eyes.

"Hi." He finally spoke. "Susan let me in and….your probably wondering why I'm here." Melissa said softly. Jackson didn't respond.

"Well, I…." Melissa paused and moved closer towards him not taking her eyes off of his.

"I came here to reconcile."

_**To be continued**_


	15. Chapter 15 Prom Night part3

-1**I know I should have updated a long time ago, I'm so sorry people I am SO terribly sorry. Here's the last part to Prom night. Enjoy!**

_**From the ending of Chapter 14 **"I came to here to reconcile……"_

Chapter 15 - Tonight's The Night (Prom Night) part.3

Jackson gave her an unsure look. "Jackson please say something." Melissa urged. She hated the silent treatment he was giving her. Jackson eventually spoke.

"How many times are you going to do this? You keep going back and forth. One minute you hate me, next you don't, then you hate again and now you wanna make peace? Stop doing this to me, Mel." He said firmly. He was clearly frustrated by Melissa's mixed emotions.

Melissa looked down slightly embarrassed. "Jackson, please just listen." She said.

"I'm listening." He shoot back.

Melissa sighed. "Ok, I heard what happened with you and Taylor tonight….and about the note you gave me." She said. "Why didn't you just come to me and tell how you were feeling?"

Jackson sat on the foot of his bed and looked at her. "Would you have listened?" He asked her.

Melissa began to think about all those times Jackson had tried to talk to her, but she would only ignore him and walk away. "Probably not." She answered him honestly.

"Thought so." Jackson muttered. There was a long awkward silence between the both of them. Jackson looked down and rubbed his forehead. As much as he wanted to be mad at Melissa for not listening to him all this time, he couldn't. In fact he was thrilled that she had came to see him, even though to Melissa it seemed like he wasn't.

"Mel, you have no idea how glad I am that you're here……I really missed you." He said looking up to her. Melissa smiled at him sweetly and sat next to him on his bed. She could feel her eyes filling up with tears but, she held them back. Mainly because she didn't want to ruin her make-up.

"I missed you too." Melissa replied looking deep into his eyes. "Can we just forget about all this? I know I said something like this before but, I mean it this time. Can we start over? But, just as friends first." She said.

Jackson didn't like that idea. He was in love with her, he didn't want to be her friend. He nodded he's head in acceptance. He'd rather have Melissa as a friend then as nothing at all.

"Alright." He said and he smiled. Jackson's eyes shifted to Melissa's dress.

"You look incredible by the way." He told her. Melissa looked down at her dress and grinned. "Thanks for finally noticing." She said.

"And, your missing the Prom because of me."

Melissa got up from his bed began slowly pacing around his room. "Don't worry, I really didn't wanna go in the first place, until Nathan nagged me to go." She said.

"Oh, but why didn't you wanna go?" Jackson asked curiously. Melissa faced him. "Well, honestly…… I was hoping you and I were gonna go together. " She said barley making eye contact with the guy.

Jackson slowly nodded his head and another awkward silence grew between them.

"So, what do we do now?" Melissa asked breaking the silence. Jackson looked over at the clock sitting on his dresser - **7:10pm. ****'**_Prom started 10 minutes ago__……__.__'_Jackson thought.

He looked back at Melissa. "We're gonna go to the Prom."

Melissa's mouth dropped. "Uh, seriously?" She asked. Jackson got up and moved closer to her. "Yeah, why not? We can't just stay here while everybody else is having a good time." He said giving her a half smile.

"So, what do you say?" Jackson asked still waiting for her to answer. Melissa was overjoyed, the guy of her dreams just asked her to the Prom. "Ok." Was all Melissa could say as she grinned.

"Alright, give me five minutes to get dressed." He told her and Melissa smiled and waited for him downstairs.

A few minutes later Jackson came downstairs. Melissa and Ms. Evans were in a deep conversation that they didn't even notice him, Jackson had to clear his throat to get they're attention.

"Well, look at you." Ms. Evans smiled looking at her son. He wore a dark grey tux with a black dress shirt underneath and black shoes. "Isn't he handsome?" She asked looking at Melissa.

Melissa giggled at the embarrassed expression on Jackson's face. "Yes, he definitely is." She said while gawking at Jackson and he smirked.

"Ok. While I was getting dressed I called for a cab to take us there, so it should be here…….." Jackson didn't finish his sentence when he heard a car pull up in the driveway and then heard a honk.

"It's here." He said and escorted Melissa out the front door and into the cab. Ms. Evans approached Jackson and she gave him hug. "Have fun." She whispered. Jackson just smiled and got into the car.

_**AT PROM (FINALLY)**_

Melissa and Jackson arrived at their Prom which didn't take place in their school gym, but at a really fancy Hotel in downtown L.A. on the main floor, where people usually rented to have special gatherings.

They both walked into the room during a slow song and nobody seemed to notice them walking in late. The lights were dim and every now and then different colours of light would flash around the room from the ceiling.

Jackson checked out everyone else who were slow dancing. He was a little nervous since he really wasn't much of a dancer, but he didn't care about that. He was going to ask Melissa to dance.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked. "Thought you'd never ask." Melissa beamed. She put one arm over his shoulder around his neck, her other arm rested on his upper arm and her chin rested on his other shoulder.

Jackson nervously placed his both arms around the middle of Melissa's back. Soon they began flowing along with the rhythm of the music.

This was the moment Jackson had been longing for. To hold and feel Melissa in his arms again. Everything seemed so perfect right there and then. Well, almost perfect, he and Melissa had only agreed to be just friends so, there wasn't anything to get too excited about.

Across the room Nathan and Daley were in their own little world, dancing. Daley's head was on Nathan's shoulder, her eyes had been closed, but briefly opened them just look at her and Nathan's surroundings. Daley then raised her head and slowly broke apart form her boyfriend.

"What's wrong, what are you looking at?" Nathan asked curiously. "Nothing's wrong….." She answered him. I don't know if I'm seeing things, but those two people over there look like Jackson and Melissa." She said pointing at the pair for Nathan to see.

Nathan briskly turned his head at the two. "Whoa. It is Jackson and Mel." He was clearly surprised. Nathan had no idea that they were gonna show up.

"Well, they certainly worked things out fast." Daley said smiling and looking at her two friends.

Nathan didn't look too enthused. "Yeah, I just hope things don't get way out of hand." Nathan said while nudging his head towards the blonde, Taylor. Who had arrived at Prom before the others with her new date.

The music ended and lights came on and the room filled with applauses and cheers. The DJ acknowledged everyone that there were food and refreshments and also suggested that they take a washroom break before the next song came on.

Jackson and Melissa spotted Daley and Nathan and happily went up to them. "Hey, you made it!" Daley said throwing her arms around Melissa. "Yeah, we thought it would be completely stupid if we missed out on our Prom." Melissa told Nathan and Daley.

"It's really great that your both here." Said Nathan. "But, I have to warn you……. Taylor is here."

Jackson and Melissa then noticed Taylor who was staring back at them in complete shock. "Shit." Nathan, Daley and Melissa heard Jackson whisper.

"Look, don't let her ruin this night for you." Daley commented. "Well, it's not like they can just ignore her, you know how she is." Nathan pointed out to Daley.

"Can we please talk about something else." Melissa said sounding rather annoyed with the Taylor talk.

"No problem." Nathan blurted. " So, are you two…..together now?" Nathan asked excitedly hoping for a good answer.

"Well…." Jackson started. "No. We're just gonna work on our friendship and see what happens from there. "Oh". Both Nathan and Daley looked disappointed. Another slow song came on and the two pairs were dancing again.

Four hours later people were still on the dance floor and the dancing was getting a little raunchy. Melissa and Jackson decided to go outside to get some fresh air and Nathan and Daley had planned to join them, but didn't. They choose to sneakily spy on the two from the inside.

"There is no way those two are gonna stay friends." Nathan said shaking his head. He noticed Jackson brushing away some hair from Melissa's face. And Melissa's face…. Nathan had never seen Melissa this happy before in his life. He knew Melissa still had feelings for Jackson even though she had denied it on several occasions. As for Jackson, Nathan had never seen him act so '_lovey dovey'. _Jackson had never acted like that when he was with Taylor. Nathan couldn't figure out why he hadn't thought about it before….

Melissa Wu and Cody Jackson were totally meant to be together.

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me. Please.**

**Only 2 chapters left till this is finished!**


	16. Chapter 16 A Change Of Heart

**Wow, here's an update!!**

Chapter 16 - A Change Of Heart

All the students enjoyed their senior Prom. All except for Taylor. She couldn't believe Jackson had dumped her on the most important night of her life then to show up at the Prom with Melissa. She had never felt so humiliated in her life. People around school would ask her what happened between her and Jackson and Taylor would just lie and say that Jackson was too boring and that she had been dying to dump his boring ass.

Taylor couldn't tell them the truth, that one of the hottest guy's in school had broken up with her, that would make her look like a complete loser and ruin her so-called "reputation".

And for some weird reason through out Prom night seeing Melissa and Jackson together like that, kept Taylor from going up to them and giving them a piece of her mind. Maybe it was because she realized how happy they looked together or maybe she just didn't want to embarrass herself in front of everyone. But, whatever the reason was that stopped her from saying something to them was certainly driving her crazy.

* * *

Three days after Hartwell High's special night was officially the last day of school before Graduation. Classes were an hour and a half long, mainly for students to receive their marks, yearbooks and to clean out their lockers.

After school had ended, Melissa was on her way out the school and noticed Jackson, Abby and Eric chatting just down the hall. She decided to head towards them when Taylor appeared through the crowd of students. Taylor and Melissa's eyes locked and all Melissa could think of was '_Oh, no." _She didn't want to have another altercation with Taylor in the hallway again like last time. So, instead of heading towards Jackson and the others she headed for the school exit and Taylor had followed Melissa to the front of the school's entrance.

"Melissa!" Taylor shouted. Melissa sighed at the familiar voice and continued walking. "Melissa, wait." Taylor said catching up to Melissa and slowly trying to catch her breath.

"I have something to say to you." Taylor said intently. Melissa slowly took a step back away from Taylor just in case Taylor decided to do anything unexpected.

"What?" Melissa asked nervously. Taylor closed her eyes and sighed. Then opened her eyes again and then her usual evil facial expression turned into an innocent one.

"I'm sorry." She said. Melissa looked at Taylor with confusion, _'I'm sorry' _has never been used in Taylor's vocabulary before. "Um, what for?" Melissa asked slightly puzzled.

"Look, I know about you and Jackson, when we were all on the island. Eric told me…." Taylor said, she paused for a moment then continued.

"I knew you liked him, but I didn't know he liked you and if I had only known that I would have never gone out with him."

Melissa shook her head in disbelief. "Do you really expect me to believe that?" She asked and Taylor frowned at that question and Melissa realized Taylor was actually being sincere.

Taylor spoke. "I just wanted let you know that I'm not mad about you and Jackson." She said. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but at the Prom you two looked so adorable together!"

Melissa smiled in amusement. "Thanks, I guess. But, we're not "together" we're just….. friends." She explained. Taylor laughed. "Oh, please. I know you think I'm an idiot, but I'm not. You two were looking pretty cozy that night and everyone who was at that Prom could tell you that."

Melissa stared at the blonde blue-eyed girl questioningly. "Are you sure your not upset? I mean you were with Jackson for almost two years, you must be hurting in some way." She said to Taylor. "Don't worry about me, Melissa." Taylor reassured her. "I'm ok with it and you both don't have to pretend to be "just friends" in front of me and uhh……." Taylor began to trail off.

"Here he comes!" Taylor said quickly. Melissa turned to see Jackson walking towards her and Taylor. Jackson had a bit of a surprised look on his face to see his ex and his hoping to be future girlfriend standing there talking.

He quietly approached the girls not saying a word. Melissa gave him a half smile and he returned it. The three stood there for quite some time just glancing at each other. "O-Kay, this is awkward." Taylor spate out. "I'm gonna get going, I'll see you guys later." She said and stormed off.

Jackson and Melissa watched Taylor as she joined a group of girls who were sitting by a bench. Jackson then stood in front of Melissa blocking her view of Taylor. "What the hell was that about?" Jackson asked curiously. "Nothing really just talking about girl stuff." Melissa smiled innocently." Jackson was even more curious. "Where you talking about me?" He asked. Melissa nodded her head rapidly. "Yeah, sort of. But don't worry we said nothing bad about you."

Jackson smirked and took her word for it. "Ok." He said. They started walking out of the school property. Neither of them spoke, but as they were walking Melissa put her hand in Jackson's hand which had caught him off guard at first, but he didn't question it. He looked at Melissa who was smiling at him, her face was as bright as the sun. '_Did Melissa change her mind about them being just friends?' _He wondered. Jackson was so overwhelmed by the moment that he didn't know what to say.

"Is everything ok?" Melissa spoke breaking the silent between them. He stared at her for a while taking her all in.

"Yeah, everything's…… perfect."

* * *

**Please review!**

**There's one more chapter left!!**


End file.
